Sprag clutches which use a centrifugal liftoff action to effect liftoff of the sprags from either an inner race or an outer race are known. The sprags are biased into engagement with both races to effect a wedging action preventing rotation of the races relative to each other in a first direction. Relative rotation of the races in a second direction, called overrunning, is permitted. At a certain relative angular velocity in the second direction, the centrifugal force acting on the sprags due to an asymmetric geometry of each sprag increases to a magnitude which causes the sprags to pivot about an axis of rotation such that a clearance develops between the sprags and the races. This clearance, or liftoff, removes the torque coupling between the races.
In conventional sprag type clutches, a plurality of sprags is disposed between the races within a cage which rotates together with either the inner race or with the outer race. Known cages include a plurality of aligned openings or windows spaced circumferentially around the cage. One sprag is rotatably mounted within each aligned opening to engage and disengage the concentric clutch races. The sprags rotate to engage and lock the clutch when moving in a first direction of rotation and rotate to disengage and allow overrunning of the clutch when moving in a second direction. To limit rotational motion of each sprag in the second direction to a lift-off position, the cage includes an axially extending cross member or bolt located adjacent each sprag in the portion of the cage between each circumferentially spaced window. In conventional arrangements, the cage includes one bolt for each sprag for limiting the rotational movement of the sprag when in a lift-off position or for holding the sprag in position while being mounted between the races.